Éclat de protection
by Myriam-land
Summary: Os. CaptainSwan. Emma Swan avait une habitude, qui était apparue quand elle était encore toute petite. L'habitude de forger des murs autour de son cœur. Une habitude créée pour ne pas s'attacher. Une habitude créée pour ne pas souffrir…


Voilà un petit OS sur Emma, avec un peu de CaptainSwan. J'espère que vous aimerez. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas, et ce que vous en avez pensé.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (malheureusement)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Éclats de protection

Emma Swan avait une habitude, qui était apparue quand elle était encore toute petite. Une habitude qu'elle avait ensuite gardée. L'habitude de forger des murs autour de son cœur. Une habitude créée pour ne pas s'attacher. Une habitude créée pour ne pas souffrir…

. . .

Cela avait commencé à l'orphelinat. Car en passant de famille en famille, elle avait dû s'habituer à ne pas s'attacher, car elle savait qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps, même si elle l'espérait au fond d'elle. Mais ça ne marchait jamais. Ils finissaient toujours par la renvoyer. Et elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi. Encore aujourd'hui, en y repensant, elle se le demandait.

.

Elle avait continué ainsi, une fois majeure, par habitude et par expérience qu'elle avait de sa jeunesse. Jusqu'à qu'elle le rencontre. Neal. Elle s'était sentie en confiance avec lui. Elle avait alors commencé à baisser un peu ses barrières. Juste un peu. Mais apparemment suffisamment pour tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais elle ne s'était pas inquiétée à ce moment-là. Elle avait eu confiance en lui. Alors quand il l'avait trahi ce soir-là, elle s'était brisée. Elle avait payé le fait de s'être ouverte, s'être attachée, d'avoir eu des sentiments. Alors pendant son séjour en prison, quand elle s'était peu à peu reconstruite, elle avait redressé des barrières encore plus épaisses, ne voulant plus risquer de souffrir à cause de ses sentiments.

.

Cela avait bien marché, elle ne s'était plus attachée à personne. Mais elle se sentait quand même un peu seule. Alors le jour de ses vingt-huit ans, elle avait fait le vœu de ne plus l'être. Et c'est là qu'Henri avait débarqué chez elle. Son fils. Et celui de Neal, mais qui ne connaissait même pas son existence. Elle avait essayé de garder ses distances avec Henri, sachant qu'elle n'avait plus aucun droit sur lui. Et aussi pour ne pas risquer de s'attacher à lui. Mais il en avait apparemment décidé autrement. Il avait réussi à l'amener dans la ville où il habitait et avait fait en sorte qu'elle veuille y rester. Pour lui. Il était doué. Il avait réussi à pénétrer le mur d'Emma sans même que celle-là ne s'en rende compte. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment séparés depuis. Il était le seul qui ne l'avait pas fait souffrir après avoir franchir sa muraille.

.

Et il s'était passé alors tout un tas de choses, avec la magie, la malédiction, la forêt enchantée, Cora, Hook, Peter Pan, une autre malédiction, Zelena et un retour dans le temps avec Hook. Mais elle avait réussi à tout surmonter, avec plus ou moins de difficulté.

Et pendant toute ces aventures, elle s'était rapprochée de Killian Jones, mais avait refusé d'abaisser ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu ses barrières, de peur qu'il ne se passe la même chose qu'avec Neal. De peur d'avoir des sentiments pour lui. De peur connaître la même souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie. De peur de se briser à nouveau. Alors elle le repoussait sans cesse, refusant de risquer qu'il arrive tout de même à franchir sa muraille.

Mais cela n'avait pas arrêté Killian, qui persistait toujours avec elle, essayant de percer sa carapace. Et Emma avait de plus en plus de mal à rester indifférente avec lui.

. . .

Emma avait une habitude, et ce depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Une habitude qu'elle avait ensuite gardée. Une habitude qui allait bientôt voler en éclats…

.

C'était une journée normale. Du moins jusqu'à ce moment. Ce moment qui allait la changer. Le moment où il avait planté son regard dans le sien. Ce moment où il l'avait regardée dans les yeux en lui faisant passer tout son amour pour elle. Ce moment où elle comprit qu'il l'aimait vraiment, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Et que c'était réciproque. Ce moment où il avait réussi à briser toutes les barrières qu'elle avait forgées durant sa vie. Ce moment où il était complètement rentré dans sa vie. Ce moment où il a fait partie de sa famille. Ce moment où elle a compris qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais besoin de sa protection. Car elle avait enfin trouvé l'amour. Le véritable.


End file.
